<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Merlin Bird by PhantomReaper13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779316">A Merlin Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomReaper13/pseuds/PhantomReaper13'>PhantomReaper13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Merlin doesn't know what he's doing, Time Travel, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomReaper13/pseuds/PhantomReaper13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin ends up in Camelot through unknown circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Merlin Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to try my hand at one of my all time favorites shows! It’s been a long time and just recently have I gone back down the well of fandom stuff.</p>
<p>No pairings yet, feel free to give ideas or nice criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> When the walls of Camelot finally came into view, Merlin was awed. To actually see the bustling of the town folks was definitely interesting. It was also impossible to ignore what had happened now. Two days ago, Merlin was in London walking down the road towards the local coffee shop. In one step he was on the sidewalk, the next on a leaf packed forest floor. Of course he didn’t actually see the change, just felt the difference under his shoes and looked up from his phone and walla a forest surrounded him. By some fortune he was next to a dirt path and after walking along it for an hour a large wooden house appeared in his vision. It turned out to be an Inn and it even had a stable. As soon as he had walked in almost the entire room of patrons stared at him and Merlin couldn’t help too stare back. While Merlin was dressed in skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt everyone else wore baggy, ill-fitting, rough looking material. By the smell and look of them, Merlin guessed at a lack of routine hygiene and was surprised by the rotting teeth and gleaming eyes staring at him. Merlin plastered a big grin on his face and walked up to the counter.</p>
<p>All the people in the inn were actually nice and kindly answered all his questions. They believed him to be from a different kingdom and many took pity on him and told him he was close to the castle of Camelot the center of the kingdom he was apparently in. When Merlin had pulled out his money to show them, the barkeep gave him enough provisions to get to Camelot for free since his money turned out to be totally useless. Merlin had woken with the sun rising in the stables the following morning, after breakfast he waved goodbye and followed the road that they said should lead him all the way to the castle of Camelot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>